2p Spamano Drabbles
by NobodysHandmaid
Summary: A collection of 2p Spamano oneshots
1. Cats

"When you said you needed help, Santi, this isn't what I was thinking of!" Flavio snickered.

"Remind me why I even took this thing in?"

"Because you love me very much and I don't want cat hair over all of my clothes. Besides, it's only for a couple of weeks."

He grumbled, still pinned to his seat. "I don't get why your brother likes it so much."

"Cats are playful, vicious, and have concealed 'blades'. He probably sees himself in them." Flavio replied airily. "Now do you want my help or not?"

Santiago glowered at him, one hand stroking over the animal idly. The cat, exiled to the grumpy Spaniard's home while Luciano was on a business trip, had graciously decided to allow it. The thin red lines down his arm were a testament to the many times Signor Demon Spawn had not been so gracious.

Flavio, of course, was laughing it up. "Does Santi need me to rescue him from the big, bad kitty~?" He teased. The Italian bent down to swat Demon Spawn off the other's lap, pausing as the cat hissed at him. He pulled a face at it. "Listen up, puss-cat. Only one of us can have that spot, and I'm not losing it to you. Now _move_."

Deciding his perch wasn't worth the effort, Demon Spawn jumped down as disdainfully as he could, taking his time to really show that it was _his decision_ , and that the vacating of Santiago's lap had absolutely nothing to do with Flavio's insistence he leave. After the aptly-named cat had padded off somewhere, nose held high, Flavio slid to take its place.

"Now how about I get my reward for saving you, hmm~?" He murmured, leaning in for a kiss.


	2. Gridwork

Flavio's sense of fashion and choice of lifestyle did not come cheap. That was a fact of life. He was also smarter than most gave him credit for, and not above playing dirty.

Possibly not the _best_ of reasons to turn to a life of crime, but there you go.

And it wasn't like he wasn't _good_ at it, especially after Santiago, a grumpy Spaniard who grew up with lawlessness, was _somehow_ persuaded to join him.

(Yes. That persuasion was sex, and lots of it.)

It just so happened that the National Museum had some wonderful jewels on loan from another country.

Nice, _sparkly_ jewels that would fetch a pretty price on the market.

Only one problem: the security.

Due to the value of these jewels, security was pretty tight. Not, Flavio mused to himself, that that was necessarily a bad thing.

"I had no idea you could move like that, Santi." His eyes shamelessly roved over his lover's body. "Your ass looks fantastic from this angle."

Santiago turned his head and glared at him.

"No, no. Keep going~" He smirked, letting a slow lascivious smile stretch across his lips.

The Spaniard growled, deep in his throat, and carefully lifted his leg over one of the laser beams.

"Why didn't I already know you were this strong? And _flexible_. You know you can't get out of using this next time we fuck, right?" The blond's voice sounded far too chipper, and entirely too pleased with himself. Like he knew something his partner in crime didn't.

"Ooh, can you stand like that when we do it? Maybe up against a wall."

Santiago had to tell himself exactly how counterproductive and childish it would be to throw something at Flavio. The last thing he wanted was to trip one of these lasers, especially as they weren't sure what all of them did.

He finally set his feet down with a relieved puff of breath on the other side of the grid. Now he could pay back the irritating commentary in full.

Then again, maybe not. Knowing Flavio, that little shit would only _enjoy_ it.

At the very least, he could watch him strain to follow the same path.

With a wide, self-satisfied from the Italian, there was a click and the narrow beams crossing between them flickered out.

"Are you fucking kidding?"

Flavio sauntered over, that smirk still shamelessly in place. "Can you blame me~? I'm such a _naughty boy_ after all~"


	3. Taste The Rainbow

The rustle of plastic sounded unnaturally loud in the reverential hush of the library.

"Mind quieting down at bit? Unlike _some_ people, I haven't finished my exams yet." He grumbled.

"Benefits of doing an arts degree." Flavio responded smugly. "Now, aren't _I_ much more interesting than that book you're glaring at?"

Santiago scowled. Much as he may love his boyfriend - and hadn't that come as a shock when he realised - there were _times_ and there were _places_ to distract him, and the university library in the middle of exam week was not in either category. He turned the page for the first time in ten minutes and bent his head back over it, eyes drifting to look at the Italian sitting across from him. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed - meaning he had got up at least two hours ago - plus travel time - _specifically_ to get ready to come bother him at nine AM.

...Kind of sweet, really.

And now he was moving.

Santiago dropped his eyes back to the incredibly dull textbook. He was feeling the lack of sleep enough as it was already, and this wasn't really helping him. There was a soft rasp as Flavio dragged the chair next to him out and sat himself down.

"Want some skittles?"

The dark head lifted and his eyes zeroed in on the open bag of sweets. A red one was sitting between Flavio's thumb and forefinger and he delicately dropped it in his mouth. The sugar shell crunched between his teeth and the dye stained his tongue red.

He sighed. Staying awake was hard enough, and he'd been studying for an hour straight already. He deserved a break from this. He spread his fingers out wide across the spine of the book, slipping over the glossy pages, and held it open so he wouldn't lose his place. The other hand was held out for Flavio to pour some of the sweets into.

"Nope~ Not like that~" The blond smirked.

"...Then how?" He asked, already suspecting the answer.

He closed his mouth and tapped his lips.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You don't want to _taste the rainbow_?" Flavio snickered.

Santiago rolled his eyes and watched as the blond popped a purple sweet in his mouth. He could never win with things like this - or, at least, Flavio would never lose. He always ended up getting what he wanted from his grumpy boyfriend. The chair that was probably older than him creaked under his weight as he leaned closer to Flavio and their noses bumped as they both jolted in surprise from a sudden sneeze nearby. From this close, Santiago could appreciate every detail of his boyfriend's eyes crinkling up as he let out a soft laugh at the bump.

This time, when he leaned over, it went a little more smoothly. Their lips pressed together and Santiago's tongue trailed over Flavio's bottom lip, tasting the slight sharpness of his blueberry lip balm. Sometimes he could swear he had a different one on every time they kissed. When the blond parted his lips, the flavour of incredibly artificial blackcurrant soon washed over his tongue. Flavio coyly pushed the sweet over with his own tongue, but his grumpy dick of a boyfriend cruelly pulled away the second the sweet was in his mouth and watched as he pouted melodramatically.

"I feel so used." He exclaimed, softly enough that he wouldn't be heard and sent out. "You only love me for my food, don't you?" He accused playfully.

Santiago shrugged. "You know what to do if you want another."

"Don't expect to get this one so easily~" Flavio popped another into his mouth - Santiago thought he saw a flash of green, this time.

They shared many more sweet, sugary kisses, pulling away from each other whenever they heard footsteps coming close. Before long, there were smudges of the bright colourings around their lips and staining their chins. About half of the bag had been eaten, and it now lay to the side, crumpled and forgotten by the couple. Santiago had given up any pretence of studying, and instead let Flavio have his way.

An innocent art student on a mercy mission for his utter idiot of a boyfriend happened to stumble in on the two.

"Holy shit, Flavio! I knew you had no shame, but the _library? Seriously?!_ " Internally grumbling that Antonio had _really better_ make this up to him, Lovino grabbed the book he needed and legged it, mutters about 'shameless exhibitionists' in the air behind him.

Flavio took that as his cue to leave; he got up with kiss-swollen lips that were stained every colour of the rainbow. He combed through his hair with his fingers and sent Santiago a self-satisfied smirk before turning around and heading for the exit.

Santiago let his head drop down to his textbook with a quiet groan; when he wanted attention, Flavio _always_ won.

...

 ** _Yes, I did use skittles purely for that cheap line. Is it morally wrong? Probably._**


End file.
